Victor Nikiforov
Viktor Nikiforov (ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ) is a 27 year old professional figure skater and one of the main characters of Yuri!!! on Ice. He is the first Russian skater introduced. Background Viktor is considered a living legend for winning five consecutive World Championships, five straight Grand Prix Finals, and numerous European championships. By the age of 16 he was already at the top of the world. His past isn't known as of yet. Appearance Viktor is a handsome man with short gray hair with bangs on his left side and blue eyes. His warm-up outfit consists of either his costume or practice outfit under red warm-ups and a runner jacket with "RU" on the chest. When he practices skating his outfit consists of black T-Shirt and grey jogging pants. When not skating he wears a black T-Shirt and a white jeans. He usually wears a puffer coat and a scarf around his neck. He had long hair as a junior skater, so his costume had both feminine and masculine elements to it. Personality He has a rock star-like charisma, who is flirtatious and prides himself on being able to surprise people. He's an odd person who likes to do things at his own pace and could be considered free-spirited or carefree. He is a bit of an airhead and, according to Yuri Plisetsky, very forgetful. According to Yakov, he only cares about himself, but it could just be that he can become emotionally invested in something to the put that he forgets about other responsibilities, or can be insensitive to the feelings of others. Plot In episode 1, Viktor appeared when he won at the Sochi Grand Prix Final as the gold medalist winner, at the same time he was seen by Yuuri Katsuki. At the airport and Viktor is kind enough to have a picture with him but got ignored. One year later, he went to Japan for the World Figure Skating Championships in Yogi, Japan and he skated the short program, stay close to me. Then he won as the champion, in the press conference he is being ask if he has any thoughts for the next season which he did not reply. He watch the video that went viral where Yuuri K. tried to skate his FS program and showed interest in Yuuri K. He suddenly appeared in Yu-Topia onsen taking a bath and Yuri K . appeared and tell him he is going to be his coach. Episode 2, in a mini flashback he is pursueded by his coach, Yakov Feltsman, to stay but Viktor decides to go to Japan instead by saying "dasvidania" ( formal way of saying goodbye in russian) and urged Yakov to visit him in Japan. Back in the present, he feel asleep after taking a bath, and eating. He then wakes up and asks Yuuri K. as his coach a question, about his favorite food then he ated pork cutlet bowl whith is Yuuri K.'s favorite and love it. Viktor hears that Yuuri K. has grown fat and motivates him to loose weight or else he can't coach him. Viktor suprises everyone he is staying in Yu-Topia. Viktor also wants to know everything from Yuuri, but no aswer came back from Yuuri himself. At the next day he went to the Hatsetsu Ice Castle ice skating rink and introduced himself towards Takeshi Nishigori, Yuuko Nishigori, and Triplets is giong to be Yuuri.'s coach. A few moments later, started to skate whick amazed Yuuko and tells Yuuri he will not skate until he drops some fat. The next day he is with Yuuri K. in a place beside the Hatsetsu castle and asks questions again about himself. Skills Jumps Viktor is shown to have a very high level of skill in landing difficult jumps. His signature move is the quad flip, and he has been shown to be able to cleanly land three more quads. As such, he is able to to do at least four out of the five currently ratified quads. The only one out of the five we haven't seen him do is the quad loop. Viktor's jumping ability, of course, isn't just limited to landing quads - he's able to do a beautiful (and difficult) triple axel with a back counter entrance, and a quad toe-triple toe combination right at the end of his program. Given that he can land all these quads, he must also be able to land their triple counterparts as well. Relationships Yuuri Katsuki Yuuri arouses Viktor's curiosity after a video is uploaded of Yuuri performing his free skate program "Stay Close to Me" - and doing it perfectly at that. He decides, on his own, that he's going to fly to Japan and coach Yuuri to victory in the coming season. He also moves in as a part of his coaching, and even gives Yuuri a nickname - 'Kobuta-chan,' or 'little piglet'. Yuri Plisetsky Viktor's coach was Yakov, who is now coaching Yuri. Several years beforehand, Viktor had watched (and was impressed) with one of Yuri's performances. During their first meeting, Yuri and Viktor make a deal where, if he were to win his Junior Grand Prix Final, then Viktor had to choreograph a program for his Senior Division debut. Viktor is aware of Yuri's determined personality, and uses it in order to push him. Despite his promise, Viktor blew off Yuri in order to go to Japan to coach Yuuri. Quotes * "Yuuri, starting today, I'm your coach. I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final." (to Yuuri) Trivia * He is well liked by many, generally regardless of age or gender. * His career path and skating accolades are similar to Evgeni Plushenko, where he took multiple hiatus years, but when Plushenko was 27, it was when he came back from a 2-year hiatus. * Plushenko only showed his 'figure' in an exhibition program since 2001 in a costume. * He has custom skates with gold blades and the Russian flag on the heels of his boots. * His favorite Japanese dish is katsudon, which he was introduced to by Yuuri. * He's very fond of poodles, and has owned several. His current poodle is named Makkachin. * His Instagram account is v-nikiforov.. Category:Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character Category:Russia